Ballads of Titans
by General Antilles
Summary: Based on Legacy of the Force series: the galaxy is in the middle of a civil war. Brother vs sister, mother vs son. Jaina tries to cope with the harsh decisions life throws her as she fights to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Ballads of Titans 

_The light of the moon outlined his form, giving him an almost godlike quality. Not even the darkness could swallow his breathtaking beauty from the eyes of all beings. The warmth of his golden gaze stretched far into the night, looking past the open stretch of scenery that lay before him._

_Closing those startling eyes, he inhaled sharply, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. This was the calm before the storm, the silence of the threat to come, and he savored in the last few moments of peace._

_The cooling sand slipped between his toes as he strolled barefooted down the length of the beach. The hum of crickets and crashing waves filled his mind, sending him into an almost daze. He was alone on this beach, with only his thoughts and the wind for comfort._

_The night winds kissed his cheek and ruffled his dark hair, and a sense of peril stirred within his blood. The moon shone like a beacon of hope in the night sky, but in its light he only saw truth. And truth is not always promising… _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaina startled awake, her chest heaving as her lungs ached for air. Perspiration clung to her cool skin, soaking through her gown. Untangling herself from the sheets on her bunk, she slowly rose to her feet, her breathing regulating.

She reached for her pants, quickly stepping into the threadbare clothing. She could make out Zekk's sleeping form out of the corner of her eye. Jaina shook her head wearily, old memories of a thriving Jedi praxeum filling her mind.

When they were children, every student bunked in their own private quarters. But they were long from childhood's reach, and the remnants of the praxeum could only hold so many now, so they were all bunked together in the same cramped quarters. She was not complaining, though. Shelter was covering her head and she was bunked with an actual bed. Luxury at its finest.

Slipping on her boots, she eased her way through the bunks, careful not to wake any of the others.

The thick humidity enveloped her as she stepped into the openness of night. She could feel the moisture clinging to her hair, and she suddenly felt smothered. Smothered by the moisture in the air, smothered by war and alliance, smothered by truth…

Her knees buckled beneath her and soon the ground came swimming into view. Shaking her head as though to clear her mind, she slowly recovered her footing.

" Funny how we've all been force fed a bunch of crap all of these years."

Jaina sighed patiently, waiting for him to continue. Stepping closer, he met her eyes before responding.

" Everything we have ever been taught as children has disappeared with war. It made me realize that our elders didn't truly believe a word they told us, only told us to feel as though they've done something noble for the future."

His words were bitter as they left his mouth, and Jaina cringed inwardly, understanding that the boy she once knew was fading away, just as fate had done to her over the years.

" Valin, you have no idea how much I agree with you at this moment. But don't tell anyone that I agreed with you on anything. They'll think I'm getting soft."

Minutes passed by as they sat together in comfortable silence, thoughts a scattered mess.

" You're thinking about Jacen right now, aren't you?" he whispered hesitantly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she nodded, a tear slipping from beneath her lashes.

" There was nothing you could do for him, Jaina. It was his decision to become a Sith Lord. As a Master, he knew all about temptation of the dark side."

" Yes, believe you me I understand that. But the facts don't make the consequences any easier to face. My brother is now my enemy, as are my own parents. I'm losing friends faster than I'm gaining them, Valin, and I'm not real sure what to do about it. Our world is unraveling, and it will soon come down to one thing: who is friend, and who is foe."

From the look in his eyes, she wished she had not spoken words of truth. But she knew, as did he, that the truth was inevitable, and sooner or later, would be discovered.

" I'm shipping out tomorrow morning."

Valin looked up, meeting her gaze head on. Her words had apparently surprised him.

" Just you? Where are you going?"

" Tenel Ka has requested my presence, and only my presence. She has explained the matter to be urgent, and I have never doubted her word. So I will meet her, alone, whether Zekk likes it or not."

" Wow, that was kind of harsh. I take it you and he are not on the best of terms."

Jaina sighed, her breath a cloud of mist on the muggy night air. She shook her head, confused, her eyes never leaving the sky above her.

" No, I honestly don't know what's going on between us. I know he wants something more, and I…I don't know what I want."

Valin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, throwing her a lopsided half-smile.

" Well, you'll figure it out, or you'll die in battle before you ever have to worry about it."

Jaina snorted loudly, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She should not have found something so horrifyingly true to be funny, but these days, even the grimmest of things could be amusing. Wiping tears from her eyes she turned to him, a strange expression in her eyes.

" Oh, how I wish I had your optimism, Valin."

**A/N: ok, Im trying to write this as much as possible to follow possible outcomings of the legacy series. I have been researching it as well as reading the Legacy Comics. It strangely helps peice some things together. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just kind of threw this one together at a spur of the moment idea rush. so I hope you like it. Please review.**

**XOXOXO**

**Syal**


	2. Chapter 2

_I watch the days grow darker with every breath, and I watch you slip from sight, into this strife that has become our galaxy. You are walking down a path that I dare not and cannot follow, and I fear that I will lose you forever. What has become of you, Jacen? You no longer recognize fried from foe; enemy from lover. Your own daughter is but a stranger to you, and I hardly know you at all. The terrors you have stirred are unforgivable. I feel my heart breaking with every tear that falls for you. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing- know that I love you. Please come back to me, my dearest. Come back to the one who loves you. Come back to the light._

_Queen Mother of Hapes' private journal_

**_Millenium Falcon, Somewhere in hyperspace_**

Her sigh was but a weary breath, a somnolent reminder of the troubled times. Silver streaked locks of sable flowed from the head so tenderly rested upon his chest and he loved every gray hair on that head. After nearly forty years of marriage, he still never tired of her, never grew bored. He would not change a thing about her, for, other than their daughter, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the most intelligent he had ever been graced to meet.

It was moments like these that Han Solo took the time to count his blessings. True, he had lost so much due to war. He had lost two sons, and several close friends over the years, but he still was blessed to wake to the same princess every morning, and that alone was enough to keep his heart beating.

Leia stirred in his arms, trying to find a more comfortable position. Slivers of moonlight slipped passed the blinds over the cabin's windows, illuminating the room and bringing the tired features on her face to life. And he watched his wife sleep; content with the time they shared in each other's arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Jedi Temple, Ossus**_

The Temple was quiet with the birthing of dawn, most of its occupants lost in sleep. As her eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, Jaina still refused to relax entirely. Secret meetings had never set well with her nerves, and in the middle of a traitorous war was no time to start.

Tenal Ka stood before her, dressed in a simple nightdress. Her brow was furrowed in concern, a line of worry creasing her forehead.

Jaina had never seen her friend in such a state of distress, barely holding on to her thread of calm. Her spirit was dying as the war raged on, and it showed on the lifelessness of her sickly features.

A child of about six years lay asleep in a cot along the far wall. The sight of the child for some reason shook Jaina to the core. She had known that her friend bore an heir, but there was something more to the matter; something big that was not registering.

Tenel Ka's voice brought her back from her reverie, and she quickly shook her head as to clear her mind.

" I need your help."

" Yeah, I gathered that much when you rushed me here on an urgent call in the middle of the night."

The Queen Mother turned around, her eyes glittering as a cold laugh emanated from her lips.

" You always did prefer to cut straight to the power cable, Jaina. What you don't realize is that it will get you killed one day."

" It hasn't killed me yet. Now cut the crap and tell me why we're whispering in the middle of a dark room."

" I must speak to someone and deliver a very important message. I need an escort to get us there and back without being killed. This is secretive because I don't know who to trust these days, and especially not wit something this important. I can't exactly have anyone overhearing."

Jaina raised a skeptical eyebrow.

" My, my, the Master doesn't even know. Hm, don't I just feel all special inside."

" Quit teasing, my friend. Will you do it or not?"

" I'll take you, but where exactly am I hauling your butt to?"

" Csilla, Chiss Space."

Jaina's stomach did a summersault within her gut as realization took hold on what she had exactly gotten herself into.

" Uh, I'm not exactly on the Chiss' favorite persons list, and neither is my family. You know that."

Jaina quieted as her friend turned pleading eyes upon her, her vulnerability suddenly naked to the world. She sighed, and finally gave in.

" Alright, I'll take you. But don't do the sad eyes thing anymore. It's a pain in the ass. Now, your highness, when were you expecting us to leave?"

Tenel Ka smiled but her expression soon turned serious again.

" As soon as possible. Tonight if you're up to it."

Jaina chewed on her bottom lip and sighed quietly. She would have liked to catch up on sleep, but if her friend was this desperate, than sleep could wait.

" I'm game. Grab your things, and I'll get the kid." Jaina spoke as she moved swiftly to the cot, gently scooping the small child into her arms, careful not to wake her. Tenel Ka swung one bag over her shoulder and then picked up the second with her remaining hand, eager to leave.

Taking one final look around the room, they exited, heading towards the waiting ship, towards yet another adventure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
